Changing Winds
by MagnoliaGold
Summary: Severus Snape is a saved man trying to fall back in the routine of a normal teaching life. When a certain insufferable witch takes the position of Charms Professor he finds himself thrust into anything but a normal routine.
1. Beginnings

**A/n: Hello! Thank you for reading! It has been a veeeeery long time since I have even read any fanfiction, let alone think about writing. I recently have gotten back into the swing of things! Reviews and CC are welcome. I will do my best to make sure this is not to OOC**!

A distinct frown wrinkled Severus Snape's face. Many things had changed in the two years since the fall of Voldemort. The biggest, at least to him, was his own survival. He was still shocked he had somehow made it out of the Shrieking Shack. He had been prepared to die, even expecting it. What he was not prepared for, was the absolute desperation he had experienced in the last few moments of consciousness. He did not _want_ to die. Every atom in his body screamed in a desperate plea of survival and the universe granted his plea. He was very much alive- and exonerated from all charges. Thanks to Harry Potter and the other two members of the 'golden trio'. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to be dead or in Azkaban, however, coming in a close second was being indebted to said trio.

'_Duo really' _The Weasley had never done shit for him.

Standing from his desk, he placed a stasis charm on the potion he was working on. It was the third day of summer break and he was already being summoned for staff meetings and other engagements. Tonight, however, he was being required to attend Filius Flitwick's retirement party. The small man had managed to survive the war, but it was outstandingly clear he was very much ready to rest and relax away from Hogwarts. Pondering, he wondered if he would ever retire and live out his days in peace.

'_Unlikely' _

* * *

The retirement party went off without a hitch with all attending. Flitwick seemed more alive and jovial than he had in the last years. He took the time to talk to each of his colleagues, wishing them well and promises to keep in touch. Even volunteering for some if they ever needed a substitute.

"Ah, Severus, thank you for coming!" The small man smiled. Truly he had been surprised the potion master had made the trip up from the dungeons. Studying the dark-haired man in front of him "Contact me if you should ever need anything. "

"That will not be necessary, but I will keep that in mind." Snape replied simply.

"Of course." Flitwick smiled. "I hope you find happiness now Severus, you truly deserve it"

Frowning, Snape glared down at the small man. He had heard that line many times by many different people. It was always an empty statement. "Thank you for your concern"

Thankfully Flitwick was pulled away by Minerva ushering him to the front of the Great Hall. "Please, join me in thanking Mr. Flitwick for all of his service and acts throughout the years he has been part of Hogwarts"

Applause and even some cheering echoed in the large room. The ghosts floated and danced to the music that had begun. Turning away from the party and loud chatter, Severus made his way back to the dungeons. He had made his appearance as required, now it was time to get back to the large amount of work he had waiting for him.

* * *

"Geez Hermione, those look amazing!" Ginny gasped.

Hermione emerged from a large dressing room, spinning in a circle. The dark wine-colored robes billowed behind her. The dress fit her perfectly and was made of durable material. Hermione had insisted on _work _robes. She was completely against the idea of buying more clothing, but Ginny had convinced her she needed new ones. She hated to admit it, but Ginny had been right. Most of her clothes were neither appropriate or in any shape to be worn much longer.

In the two years since Voldemort fell Hermione's life had been a rollercoaster of highs and lows. Instantly propelled to fame and fortune she never fully grew accustomed to seeing her face in The Daily Prophet or reading the scathing articles written about her. The first year was very hard for Hermione, of course she and Ron had immediately gotten together. Just like they were expected to. It quickly dawned on both of them that they were not the match made in heaven like everyone dreamed.

Brutal arguments lead to resentment that ran deep between them. Hermione focused on her career while Ron was content with living off the fame and fortune that had been bestowed upon him. He didn't want to do _anything_ with his life other than play Quiddich. Hermione was unable to live a life as such. She had not worked her ass off to just _not_ do something fulfilling.

Ginny was the only one in the beginning to understand and accept their separation. Harry did not speak to her for many months following the incident. Ginny had finally gotten him to come around after a while. Last she heard Ron was with a muggle woman and was 'the happiest he had ever been'.

She had pondered her options. Ministry work? Auror training? She could have gone anywhere at any department. None of the options brought her any excitement or fulfillment. She didn't want a boring desk job, she was Hermione Granger! She went through a war! A war she was unsure would have ended the way it did without her help.

She had been very surprised to receive an owl from Headmistress McGonagall offering her the opportunity to apply for an upcoming position as the charm's professor. McGonagall had been very clear that she would not show favoritism toward her if another applicant was more qualified.

Hermione pondered the offer for many days. Would it bring satisfaction? It had been two years since she had stepped foot in the castle. She was allowed to study and complete her N.E.W.T's off campus. For which she was eternally grateful. A part of her was afraid of the memories that lie waiting for her there, while the other half screamed at her this was the perfect opportunity. Hogwarts was her home. She relented and applied for the position. Weeks passed before she received word that she was deemed to be the best fit for the position. Ginny and Harry congratulated her with a small celebration at their home.

"Are you nervous?" Ginny asked, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Honestly? Yes. I would be lying if I said I wasn't." Hermione smiled weakly

"It will all fall into place Hermione. Don't worry! You are a hero!"

Rolling her eyes, she responded to her long-time friend "Please Ginny, we all did what was right. You would have done the same thing as we did, now how about you help me carry all of these robes to the counter so we can get out of here?"

What she would never tell anyone, was that she was nervous because she hadn't seen _him_ since the battle had ended.

* * *

Summer had flown by too fast for his liking. They would be welcoming students back tonight and it hardly felt like he had accomplished anything. He had managed to restore all of his storeroom and personal stocks and complete his lesson plans for the upcoming year. Severus sat down in his quarters with a sigh. A bottle of firewhiskey was procured with a simple flick of his wand and he savored the burn as he sipped it.

It would be the first year they were accepting first years back to Hogwarts since the war. McGonagall had insisted that the castle be repaired and be in a normal routine before they allowed any new students to attend. He begrudgingly agreed that it was a good idea. Voldemort has left a nasty scar on the wizarding world and only time would be the cure.

'_My first two classes are first years' _He tossed back the rest of his glass's contents at the thought. He had never been a morning person and he absolutely hated teaching first years. They were…. Imprudent. Not of their own accord but many were not interested in the least in potions. They were interested in waving a shiny new wand around. Snorting to himself he briefly wondered who would fill Flitwick's station. Charms was his least favorite subject, learning how to wave a wand and cite incantations was useless unless you understood what you were really doing.

Waving away his glass and bottle, he relished the last few minutes of silence he had before he was expected in the Great Hall.

* * *

The Great Hall was decorated from ceiling to floor. Large candles floated above each of the four tables, casting a bright light throughout the room. The sorting hat placed on a chair in front of the large podium McGonagall now stood at.

"As you well know students will be arriving soon" McGonagall spoke loudly "I am sure each of you is ready and prepared to accept the first years back. It is a delight to welcome them again!"

"With the retirement of Professor Flitwick we will also be welcoming a new professor to the castle. Although I do not think much introduction will be needed" She continued, eyes gleaming and arms outstretched.

Severus didn't bother to turn when he heard additional footsteps enter the Great Hall. He could care less about the new professor. He wanted to get this night over with already. Several gasps of surprise from his peers echoed the room and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. But it was Hagrid's loud booming voice that had forced his attention to the new guest.

"Er'mione!"

His dark gaze focused on her approaching form. She looked the same as she always had and at the same time, she looked completely different. Her once frizzy unruly hair had been tamed into manageable curls that fell down her back. Her face slimmed and became less child-like and she held an air of certainty and confidence. Perceptive brown eyes scanned the room, taking it all in. They landed on his dark form and Hermione smiled softly. To his great displeasure his stomach churned uneasily and his mouth suddenly felt a little drier than it had previously.

This had to be a joke. A really bad joke.

'_What the fuck' _He growled.

He had not laid eyes on the witch since she had thrust herself into what he assumed would be the last moments of his life. He could still envision her tear-filled eyes frantically looking down upon him.

'_Professor! Stay with me! Help is coming' _Her words echoed in his head.

"Hagrid!" Her familiar voice rang out as she was picked up and hugged by the large man. "I missed you so much! How have you been!"

"You know me Er'mione, how is Harry?"

She chatted with Hagrid for multiple minutes. Relaying messages from Harry and the Weasley family, save for Ron.

"It is so nice to see you again Miss. Granger!" McGonagall embraced her former student in a tight embrace.

'_Of course, she would pick her favorite Gryffindor' _It should have been obvious.

"Oh please, call me Hermione!" She smiled "Thank you so much for considering me and accepting me for this position. I won't let you down!"

'_Still a damn Know-It-All over achiever'_ Severus thought bitterly. He would be the first to admit the little twit was brilliant, but her Gryffindor nature made her intolerably brazen and confident. Her readiness in class to flaunt her knowledge irritated him and he was positive it still would. He was unprepared to face her again. He had never thanked her for her actions in the shack. He was not even sure how to broach the topic. Did he even want to?

Hermione made her way around the room, chatting happily with her now peers. She was doing her best to avoid the dark blob to the side of everyone, but she soon caught herself staring at him.

'_Where is that Gryffindor courage? You have to say hello to the asshole at least' _She thought to herself. She was a little hurt he never tried to contact her, but then again, she never reached out to him either.

"Professor, I am happy to see you well" Hermione smiled sweetly at him.

'_Just be normal you idiot' _She screamed at herself.

"Miss. Granger" He acknowledged "what a _pleasant_ surprise to see you here again"

His implication did not go unnoticed. "Ah, and here I was hoping you would be happy to see me"

Severus' eyes narrowed a degree and he crossed his arms. "And here I was hoping you wouldn't be as insufferable as previously"

Her quiet laugh ghosted across his ears "I am glad to see you are still yourself" Her hand reached out and rested gently on his arm for a brief moment.

'_What the fuck' _Had she actually touched him? On purpose?

Scowling, he assessed the feelings that settled into his chest. He knew he owed her a conversation at the very least. Perhaps that is what is driving these feelings he was unable to pinpoint.

'_Guilt is a heavy motivator' _He agreed with himself, happy with his conclusion.

He found himself walking to his designated seat at the Head Table and cursed his luck once more.

* * *

Hermione's head was reeling with thoughts and emotions as she sat down at the table. Her name prettily scribbled on a place card. She glanced to her right and was pleased to see she would be sitting next to Neville who had taken the place of Professor Sprout. A familiar face gave her some comfort, however any comfort soon diminished faster than it had come.

"It seems I will have to endure you at meal times" Severus stiffly sat to her left "Try not to be so insufferable"

A small smile graced her lips. Is this how he was going to be? She could play his game also. "If I did not know better, I would say you missed me _Sir_"

Her silky voice slipped over his ears and he felt her lean a hair closer to him as she spoke. What was she playing at? He certainly did not appreciate it.

"Hm, what does Mr. Weasley think of your new post? Teaching does not leave sufficient time for romance." That would shut her up.

Sucking in a gasp of breath, she glared at him. If he was under any other circumstances, he would be impressed at the harshness of her gaze. Of course, he knew the Weasley lost his chance with Granger. He never deserved such a brilliant witch.

'_Brilliant?'_ He scoffed to himself. Since when did he give compliments?

"You ass "She hissed

Her gaze was averted as masses of dark robed students loudly made their entrance to the Great Hall. Many students taking their designate house seating, chatting happily with each other. The small first years huddled in a group in front of Headmistresses podium, quietly looking around.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Minerva spoke loudly, her thin lips pulled into a smile. "As most of you may know, we are welcoming back new first years! Welcome! There have been a few staff changes that we will address shortly! Let us commence the sorting ceremony!"

She felt hundreds of pairs of eyes on her suddenly. Murmurs whispered throughout the hall, causing her to shift a small bit in her seat. The fallout with Ron had left her image slandered thanks to Rita Skitter and apprehension over came her. She had not thought of the possible repercussions of her fallout.

"Stupid woman" Severus muttered next to her "Minerva has called your name"

She had? Hermione realized quickly she had been in her own mind for the whole sorting ceremony.

"Professor Granger, who will be taking over for Mr. Flitwick's charm's class. We are very happy to have such a bright and talented witch fill this station" Minerva smiled as she looked at the table behind her.

Hermione stood quickly "Thank you so much, I look forward to teaching you all" she smiled kindly, trying with desperation to swallow the knot that formed in her throat.

Cheers erupted through out the hall. Loud clapping and whooping echoed off the walls loudly as she sat back down. They were clapping for her? Feeling her normal confidence slowly returning, she smiled and waved once more. Glancing to her left, she spotted Severus slowly clapping for her also.

Frowning slightly as she remembered his hushed barb minutes before she shot a look at him. "How sweet of you"

"Being polite is not the same as being sweet Miss Granger. It is a lesson you are sorely overdue for."

"Stupid Man-You have missed your name" He could feel the smirk in her tone. Shooting a glare at the woman next to him he briefly stood and nodded. Damn this witch.

"Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin and our long-time resident potions master" Claps erupted from his houses table and a few scarce ones from other tabled joined.

"Long time is correct." Hermione snorted under her breath amused.

What in the fuck was he doing? What was she doing? The questions circled in his head. Why was he even engaging her in conversation? Why was she?

* * *

It had been a week since the semester had started, and it was as much of a nightmare as he thought it would be. His first and second years were utterly helpless. No comprehension of basic skills and lack of interest had drove him to assign a fifteen-inch homework assignment on the third day. He regretted that decision with each passing moment. Not one of them managed to get above a 'D'. He stood from his desk, placing his quill down a little more forcefully than he meant to.

He was going insane.

That was the only rational conclusion he had been able to come up with. He could not get Granger out of head. His thoughts flashed images of her sweet smile she had given him in the Great Hall. He had grown accustomed to the brief rare flash of her horrified tear-stricken face when she had found him on the floor of the shack, but this new development left him looking for answers. He had thought he had been hexed or poisoned without noticing but as time went on that was less and less likely. He would have known or felt other effects. The final conclusion he landed on was again, guilt. He was subconsciously guilty he had never thanked her for what she had done.

He would remedy that immediately.

* * *

Sighing as she leaned back in her chair, Hermione nodded as she finished her first round of marking. Her students were doing excellent! Well most of them at least. Her first years were so eager to learn and she smiled at the feeling. She was just as eager as they were, if not more when she was their age. Distinct memories of hand waving and answering out of turn swam in her mind and she giggled to herself. Snape was absolutely correct, she really was a Know-It-All back then.

Teaching left her feeling with an unexpected warmth and satisfaction that she had not felt in years. The nervousness and apprehension left her as quickly as it had come. She was so glad she had applied for this position. Standing from her desk she made her way over to a small table that housed her favorite alcohol. Selecting a bottle of red wine, she poured herself a glass and made her way back to her desk. Savoring the tart liquid, she quickly set to completing next month's lesson plans. Hours passed by without notice, and two more glassed found themselves being drank.

A loud rap on her door made her peer up from her papers. Who would be needing her at this hour?

"You may enter."

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Snape stepped through the threshold of her office and she had forgotten how intimidating his presence could be if caught off guard.

"Ah Professor, how can I help you?" Her sweet voice tickled their way into his ears.

Glancing around her office and found himself unsurprised. It was an organized chaos. Books and papers stacked high and parchment and quills lined a shelf haphazardly. Her office was large, equipped with a large fire place and mantle that held various pictures. His eyes swept to her desk and found it just as piled high. His eyes made their way to the half full glass of liquid and then to the woman. She was leaned back in her chair, glancing at him curiously with a peculiar look on her face. Severus studied her face for a short moment, taking in the rosy hue of her cheeks and devilish bun on the top of her head.

"Yes, as a matter of fact Miss Granger I-"

"Hermione" She interrupted him.

He narrowed his eyes at her "As I was saying, I wish to speak to you about something. Something I have neglected to do."

Her eyebrows shot up and she leaned forward. "Oh? Would you like a drink before said conversation occurs?" Her hand waved slowly to the corner table.

"Please." He did not know why he accepted her offer of a drink, but in any case, he knew he would need it to make it out of this conversation. Slowly he sat down in one of the dark red plush seats in front of her desk.

"Hmm, I have firewhiskey, vodka and wine" Her words were silky soft

'_I am just being polite'_ She reminded herself. The warmth in her cheeks and wine in her blood gave her extra confidence.

"A glass of wine would be appreciated" He watched as she smiled and got up from her desk.

"Of course," She smiled as she poured him a generous glass "this is my favorite also"

He watched as she made her way to him, the glass placed delicately in her hand. Catching his gaze, she smiled at him and extended the glass to him and he took gladly.

"What kind of wine is this?" The tart flavor rolled across his taste buds leaving a warm sensation behind.

"It is of my own brewing, of course. Similar to Elven Wine but infused with a bit of euphoria"

She was brewing wine? But Elixirs of Euphoria also? He had never taught that, it was a particularly hard potion to brew correctly and if misused could lead to serious repercussions and dependency.

"It is quite acceptable Miss. Granger. You will have to show me your process one day." Damn his curiosity.

She took a long sip from her glass "Now, what did you wish to speak about?"

After a brief pause, he finally muttered "I wish to express my thanks for what you did for me"

"Oh! Of course, Professor. I could not have left you there. You know that." Did he know that? Why hadn't she left him?

"Why not? Many students would have left me to my death Miss Granger. Your _wonderful_ friends sure did." His voice bit a little harsher than he meant.

A frown crossed her face, her plump red lips forming into a line. His eyes traveled down to them immediately. "I do not believe that was the case. I think they were just as scared as I was."

"Scared?" He sneered, taking another sip from his glass. "That is what war is like."

"Do not presume to lecture me" She clipped out looking at him sternly. "I know exactly what it is like."

His eyebrow raised a degree at her shift in mood. "Indeed, you do, Miss Granger. However, you could have been killed if you had been found tending to a near dead man."

"You are just as insufferable as I am." A huff escaped her lips "However, I would save your ass again if I was given the chance."

He had been caught off guard by her declaration.

"Perhaps your insufferableness has rubbed off on me, after all these years." A glimmer in his eyes hinted at amusement.

Holding his gaze, Hermione smiled. Here they were, chatting and throwing loose insults at each other. Somehow this was going better than she could have ever dreamed.

"Would you like another glass?" She offered standing.

"That would be appreciated Miss Granger" He found himself standing also.

Curiosity bubbled in his chest and he made his way to the mantle atop of the fireplace. Several magical pictures contained Hermione and various friends. Watching as a picture containing her and who he assumed was Weasley's sister replayed a scene full of smiles. He had never been in a picture like this. He wasn't even sure if he had ever been that happy in his life, besides for the times he spent with Lily. His eyes finally found the last picture on the mantle. It was an older muggle picture containing a child sized Hermione with two adults. He came to the conclusion they had to be her parents.

"Your mother and father must be very proud of your achievements."

Handing him his refilled glass, she took a rather large gulp from hers that did not go unnoticed. "I would like to think that they would be too."

He turned slightly to face her. She was standing inches from him, looking sadly at the picture, the sides of her lips pulled down in a frown. "I apologize if I have upset you. I did not know they had passed"

Her eyes turned to him, the fire casting a light on her honey eyes. Had he ever noticed her face as such? He could see every detail, the small freckles that dotted across her face, the tint on her cheeks due to the wine, the sadness that swam in her eyes for a moment before she finally spoke. "I obliviated them. I did not expect to make it out of the war and I did not want them to become a target."

His spine stiffened and he turned to her fully. _'I didn't expect to make it out of the war'_ the words rang in his head. She was really prepared to sacrifice herself in the war. He found himself wanting to delve into her mind, to see every memory she stored and held sacred.

"To be honest, this is a little bit of a relief. I have not had anyone who wished or was willing to speak about what happened during the war." She spoke again.

"It was a very admirable and selfless act" He commented quickly. It dawned on him suddenly that she was not what he thought. "If there is anything you wish to speak about…"

Her gentle laugh stopped his words and he glanced back at her "Thank you very much sir. If that should ever arise, I will let you know." Her hand settled on his forearm again for a brief moment.

What in hell was he doing? He questioned himself for the hundredth time it felt like. Why did he offer his ear to her? A churn in his stomach left him feeling slightly uneasy. This was supposed to remedy his problem, not make it more intense.

He had to get out. Somewhere. Anywhere except for here.

Clearing his throat, he took a step back "It has grown quite late, I am expected to complete rounds tonight." It was a lie. At this moment he did not give a damn.

Her lips fell in a small pout "I see. Well, thank you for your kindness"

Kindness? Had he ever been _kind_ to anyone?

He nodded curly before quickly billowing out of her office.


	2. Insufferable

_A/N : Oh my goodness! I want to thank all of you for your favorites, follows and reviews! They motivate me so very much! Thank you all so much! _

"_I didn't expect to make it out" _

Hermione's mind reeled as she lay upon her gold and red adorned bed. She had pushed too far, told too much, drank too much. A frown pulled at her lips and she blinked. How stupid was she? She had just started at Hogwarts and she already felt like she was messing everything up. She and Snape had taken a step forward when he thanked her for her actions. Her big mouth took them two giant leaps back. Who was she to even hint at her troubles and nightmares of the war?

Insensitive.

She was insensitive. Guilt reared its ugly head within her chest and she felt immensely stupid. That man had been through so much, for so much longer than she had. She knew it was a touchy subject for him, how could it not be? However, his response was something she had never expected. He offered her his ear. To her that was a profound offer and it meant a great deal to her. His time was valuable and he offered a piece of it to listen to her complaints.

"Alright Hermione, stop this pity party." She scolded herself and dragged her body off of her bed.

She glanced at the clock and realized it was soon time for breakfast. It was a Saturday and she was not required to eat in the Great Hall, but she found herself looking forward to it. After a quick shower and charming her hair dry, she made her way to her closet. What attire would be appropriate for a Saturday? Airing on the side of safety she chose a set of ruby colored robes. The material was soft but resistant and accentuated her body modestly. She slipped on a pair of black boots and gave herself one more check in the mirror before making her way to breakfast.

"Good Morning Hermione" Madame Pomfrey greeted her warmly.

"Oh! Good Morning! How are you doing this morning?" Hermione inquired as the woman walked next to her.

"Very well dear, thank you for asking. Have you enjoyed your first weeks back?"

"Oh, yes I have. I have missed Hogwarts more than I realized"

"Well, it has missed you also! We are very happy you have returned." Madame Pomfrey paused "I am off to my wing, I have a few first years that got caught in the cross-fire dueling that I am tending to. Have a nice weekend Hermione."

"You too Ma'am!" Hermione waved softly.

The Great Hall was not as full as she expected, but there were still many students at each of their house tables chatting with each other.

"Hi Professor Granger!" A small group of first years waved excitedly.

"Good Morning Professor Granger. I have been working hard on my wand swishes!"

"Good! Practice makes perfect Miss Stinger" She patted the child on her head.

Hermione smiled at each student that stopped to greet her. Her first years were so adorable and eager to learn. Teaching had come relatively natural to Hermione to her great surprise. The handful of seventh years she had initially made her slightly nervous, as she was just a few years older than them. She quickly found groove and it had been smooth sailing so far.

As she finally made her way closer to the head table, she noticed that very few professors had come down. McGonagall sat in her middle spot, reading a book and sipping her tea, glancing up every few moments to spot any mischief that may occur. Hermione's eyes slid to the left and resisted the urge to turn around. Sitting in his usual spot was Snape. He regarded her stiffly as she sat down next to him.

"Good Morning" Her voice was more nervous today he noted.

"Hm"

In his prereferral vision he could see her shift in her seat. Focusing on his breakfast he reminded himself that he had done what was required. He had thanked her and in a rare moment of _'kindness'_ offered to listen to her more. He blamed the elixir of Euphoria that was been infused in the wine he had consumed. While he hated to admit it, he had slept better last night than he had in years. A burden on guilt had been lifted off his chest and was replaced with the pleasant warm feeling of the Euphoria. The shifting next to him caught his attention and he sighed audibly.

"Are you here to eat breakfast, Miss Granger? Or simply here to interrupt my morning." He snapped, watching as her fork pushed the platter of food around.

Shooting a glare his direction, she turned slightly. "Yes, actually I am just here just to annoy you endlessly with my presence."

"Do not act like a child."

Sucking in a deep breath of annoyance her eyes narrowed. He looked like he always had. Dark long hair hung slightly above his shoulders, thought it didn't look as greasy as everyone made it seem. His dark robes were the same as she always remembered. "I am no such thing. I was simply finding the words to tell you thank you for what you said yesterday."

He said nothing but nodded and continued eating his breakfast in silence. The loud flapping of wings brought them both to attention. The post had arrived and the owls began dropping letters from the sky. A stack of letters landed directly in her plate, causing eggs to splatter everywhere.

"Fuck..." She hissed quietly, slowly shaking the mess from her arms and robes.

Dark eyes darted to her form quickly as tingle ran down his spine at her vulgarity. He had never heard her mutter such a vulgar word and it had caught him off guard at how _nice_ it sounded. He found himself shift uncomfortably in his seat, heat rising from under his collar. Thankfully, the witch in question had not noticed.

What in the hell was happening to him?

After shaking herself of the mess, she grumbled under her breath a few more moments. Ginny had sent her quite a long letter wanting to know all of the details of her first few weeks. Hermione smiled, she did not know what she would have done without Ginny all these years. Harry had sent his love in a short letter, asking how a few of the professors were doing, mostly questioning how Hagrid was doing and if he had acquired any more illegal animals. The last letter left her rigid in her seat and she let out a small groan. Attached to a folded copy of The Daily Prophet was a letter from Ron.

"**Hero Ronald Weasley To Be Married After Ditching Disgraced Granger" **

Severus frowned slightly as he caught the headline before she folded it quickly. He felt the inkling of annoyance bubble within him replacing his previously felt emotions. He turned his head, it was none of his business what heartache and problems the annoying witch was experiencing and he certainly did not want to get involved.

'_Repulsive.' _He thought to himself. The Daily Prophet had written many an article about the potion master also, none of them short of scathing.

With a sigh Hermione picked the letter up, debating on opening it or not. Finally resigning to her fate and curiosity what monstrous things he could say to her, she opened the letter. She had read and heard every awful thing he could think of she was sure.

Wrong. So very wrong.

"Hermione, I hope this letter finds you awfully. You deserve every bit of the shit you get. I want you to know that I am finally happy, she is everything you are not. She shags-"

Hermione's eyes widened. He had sent her a howler. She slammed it closed before it could continue spewing its contents. How could she have not noticed? His words echoed the now thankfully almost empty Great Hall. Anger and embarrassment crept their way into her body, reddening her face. Slamming the letter to the table and with a simple flick of her wrist the letter and paper were engulfed in fire.

Standing sharply, she snatched her other letters from the table and briskly walked from the table not bothering to say or even look at her breakfast partner to her right. She felt his eyes as she stomped her way to the exit. She was glad for his silence, she was not sure if she could handle his ridicule.

"Oh, dear. What in heaven's was that about?" McGonagall looked worriedly after her former student.

* * *

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Severus stood from his desk. The day had succumbed to night by the time he finished brewing the required potions Madame Pomfrey needed. Granted he was used to being summoned for potion needs, but he had not anticipated such a large order, especially on a weekend. He would need to restock a few of his ingredients already.

'_Dunnerhead first years…' _He cursed

Stalking the dark hallways of the castle he made his way patrolling. Unlike his obvious lie last night, it was his assigned day to patrol tonight. A scowl crossed his face, he had not seen a trace of the witch since the incident this morning. She had skipped lunch and dinner. He could remember her doing the same her years as a student, often retreating to the sanctuary of the library. He found himself passing her classroom, noting the light that shone from the bottom of her office door. Setting his eyes straight he continued his patrol. He would not find himself in position he was in last night again.

He found himself uncomfortable with the feelings that settled into his stomach when she was around. He chalked it up to guilt at first, and some of it was indeed that. The relief he felt from expressing his gratitude for the witch lifted a heavy burden on his chest. The rest of the things he was feeling, he was not sure of yet.

'_Maybe I am just desperate…' _How long had it been since he had had a woman? Years, surely. A trip to Diagon Alley might be due.

A loud crash drew him out of his musings and he quickly dashed around the corner, wand at the ready. "Reveal yourself!"

Two sheepish looking Hufflepuffs crawled out from a hidden hallway, embarrassed that they had been caught snogging. "P-professor Snape…we were just…"

"Just what? Out for a midnight stroll?" He glared down his nose at the two fidgeting students.

"Is everything ok?" He turned at the voice, rounding the corner with her wand drawn was Hermione. "I heard a loud noise."

He paused as she slid into view and suppressed the urge to groan. She was dressed in what he presumed were muggle pajamas. A deep red pair of shorts and a white t shirt hung from her body and pink fluffy socks adorned her small feet. His eyes roamed her body from bottom to top, taking in as much detail as he could in the small amount of light that was provided. His dark eyes finally met hers and her wand lowered as many tense seconds passed. Swallowing a lump that had formed suddenly in her throat she took a step forward.

"You two should know better than to be out at this time!" She admonished "20 points from Hufflepuff. Each!" the pair groaned as her loud words echoed the hallway.

Casting one last glance at her, Severus turned and grabbed the two by their robes. "I shall personally escort you two back to your dormitory."

Hermione watched as he made his way down the corridor with the two students in tow. Rounding the corner from whist she came, she leaned against the way and took a deep breath.

'_What was that look?'_ Her heart hammered in her chest.

* * *

Monday found her quicker than she would have liked. She had not left her office and quarters since her run in with Snape Saturday night and if given the chance would not move today either. She had no idea how to approach the man today. She had been thoroughly embarrassed in front of him and then she had met him in the hallway in her pajamas. What was she supposed to say?

'_Hey, sorry for my insane ex and for running into you at night when I didn't have a bra on and have not shaved my legs in days? Perfect….' _She groaned and shoved her head back in her pillow.

She stopped suddenly. Why did it matter? The howler had caused her great embarrassment sure, but why would he even care about the other stuff? She certainly should not care what the man thought. If he had a problem with how she looked, then he can just keep his damn eyes to himself.

Dragging herself from the warm bed she stood in the shower, the scalding water ran over her skin. She relished the stinging pain. She had wallowed in her embarrassment long enough, she was an adult with responsibilities and needed to act as such. She donned a black turtle neck top and grey slacks. Slipping on a long grey over robe, she made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She was unsurprised to see that he was already seated, sipping coffee from a mug. Her eyes drew his attention and he caught her gaze. Her mind went back to the other night and the look he had given her.

'_He was probably just shocked and disgusted to see you like that' _Her mind whispered. Pieces of a puzzle fell together in Hermione's head. That was it!

His eyebrow raised a hair as she took her seat next to him. "Straying from your beloved red and gold robes?"

She pursed her lips and scooped a spoonful of eggs onto her plate. "I borrowed this from your closet. Hope you don't mind."

The side of his mouth twitched slightly in a smirk "I assure you, any of my garments would not fit you as such."

Hermione swallowed the large mouthful of eggs before she could choke on them. Had he just said what she thought he said? "Well, aren't you in a spry mood for your age."

He had to admit, her gall was one to be envied. Turning his attention back to his breakfast, he began to finish his last piece of toast.

"You mentioned the other day you would like to see my process of brewing wine. I have had a few orders from friends and I need to brew a batch tonight. You are more than welcome to come." Her words were soft again.

He rolled the offer in his head for a moment. "Perhaps. I shall let you know"

'_Only because I am curious of her brewing techniques.' _He assured himself.

Hermione nodded and took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Hey Hermione!"

"Neville! How are you today?" Hermione watched as the man took his seat next to her.

"Great! Bloody great actually! All of my sprouts have taken root and have begun to grow" He excitedly chatted.

"Wow! That is great Neville!"

A small snort next to her caught her attention as Snape stood from the table. She smiled slightly "Have a nice day of class sir."

Severus glanced back at her for a moment, before finally nodding. Hermione watched as his black robed billowed behind him as he exited the Great Hall.

"It must be weird for you two, huh?" Neville questioned quietly.

"Hm? Why would it be?" Hermione looked quizzically at Neville.

"Well…. because of…._ you know_"

Hermione pursed her lips and glanced at the man "No, I do not know. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a class in an hour."

"Was it something I said?" Neville called after her.

* * *

"He did _what_?" Ginny's head whipped around to glance at her friend.

"A fucking howler Ginny. I was stupid enough to open it in public." Hermione paced angrily in her office.

Ginny winced. Her brother had crossed a serious line with his new stunt and she was sure if Hermione did not kill him first, her mother would. "He is not in his right mind. Too many bludgers to the head."

"I don't care what mind he is in!" Hermione snapped loudly. "This could have gotten me fired."

Ginny nodded "I understand. Just wait until mum finds out, she is going to throttle him into next year."

Hermione sighed "I am sorry for unloading on you. I have your order ready!" Hermione walked over to a shelf and pulled out two wrapped bottles.

"Thank you so much! I don't want to take your last bottles though." Ginny observed the now empty shelf.

Hermione waved her friend off "Nonsense. I am brewing more tonight anyway."

"Mum and Dad think this is the best wine they have ever had. They will appreciate it very much! How much do I owe you?" Ginny waved the bottles gently.

"Nothing! Consider your ear as payment!" Hermione smiled at her friend.

"You always find something to get me out of paying." Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled. "I will accept though! Harry is waiting for me. It is our date night" Ginny winked.

Hermione laughed "Have fun you two! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"I will write you tomorrow!" Ginny declared as she stepped into the fireplace with a handful of floo powder. "Harry Potter residence." Green flames engulfed her friend as she disappeared.

Hermione found herself standing alone in her office once more. She quickly made herself busy by cleaning a table off in the corner of her office. Setting a large cauldron on the table, she began to collect her ingredients and set them out. Her mind wondered if the potions master would be joining her tonight. She had not even glimpsed at the man since she invited him this morning. She doubted he would be coming and a part of her chest felt heavy at the thought.

Two loud knocks at her door caught her attention and her head shot up in surprise.

"You may enter" She called from her position at the table.

To her shock, Severus stepped over the threshold and into her office once more. "Good evening sir, I did not expect you to come." She admonished.

"If my presence is inconvenient, I will take my leave." His eyes roamed her little workstation.

"No!" Hermione stood quickly "That is not what I meant!"

He found himself walking over to the table, reading each label from the various ingredients on the table. "Some of these are very rare." He was actually surprised. He had always known the witch had a talent for potions, he had taught her after all, but he found himself surprised at her imagination. The child he taught was a know-it-all direction follower, never daring to stay from the comfort of the book. A way to maintain control.

"I have good connections in Diagon Alley" She glanced up at him and smiled.

"This is not an appropriate setting to be brewing in." She could not deny his words.

"I know. It is the best I can do for the moment. I suppose I could go back to the girl's bathroom" She teased.

Seating himself next to her, he allowed his eyes to roll in annoyance "You were truly an awful student."

A smile crossed her lips. A genuine smile, not a polite one or one that was forced to the sake of conversation. She gasped and placed a hand over her heart in a fake gesture of hurt. "You are so mean!"

"I merely speak the truth Miss Granger. How many times did you help yourself to my stores?" His dark eyes roamed her face freely.

"Seven." She answered simply, catching his gaze.

"_Seven_?"

A loud laugh echoed and bounced off the walls, filling his ears with its melody. Hermione clutched her stomach and tilted her head back. He wondered again, if he had ever seen her so personally and up close. The way her nose crinkled as she laughed, the way her eyes lit up when he had come into the room, it was all becoming glaringly obvious to him when previously it was no where on his radar. He had never truly studied her face until the other night.

"I am sorry" She wheezed wiping away tears "Your face was priceless."

"How many others fell victim to your terrorization?" His voice was somewhat lighter she noticed, almost teasing.

Hermione shrugged and laughed a bit again. "Mostly everyone complied or never noticed. In my third year I did break Draco's nose. It was well worth the trouble."

"I do remember that incident. It is a memory you will have to share with me one day." A small smirk graced his lips. Draco was his godson of course, but he would be the first to admit he was a little prat.

Her hand waved absently in the direction of another corner in her office. A loud grinding peaked his interest as a small section of the floor rose. "You have been collecting your memories?" He stood and surveyed the small pensive.

"It helps me remember certain things and it takes the burden of others out." She answered and turned in her chair to face him.

He understood what she had meant. Memories from the war plagued him still and he had done the same as she with some of the more painful memories. There must have been over one hundred small vials in the small cabinet attached to the pensive. He found himself wanting to view each of them, to delve into the secrets of her mind and experience what she had. He wondered if she had any talent in Occlumency.

Testing his boundaries, his mind reached out and with the lightest touch he could manage he pressed his way into her mind. Her mind was wide open, not one ounce of protection in place as far as he could tell. He found that curious, he had expected at least some resistance. Traces of memories flashed in their briefly connected mind. Her mind had focused on him. _Him._ The look he had let slip in the hallway that night. Why was the witch keeping this at the forefront of her mind? He sensed no disgust in her memory.

Retreating from her mind quickly he cleared his throat "I appreciate your indulgence in my curiosity tonight Miss Granger." His words had a double meaning.

"Anytime! Thank you for the company."

He nodded and made his way to the door to her office and opened it. "Have a nice night Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled warmly at him "Goodnight sir."

Her door was soon snapped shut and she found herself alone once more. Her brows furrowed in confusion. She had felt him in her mind and knew exactly what he had seen. The question is, why? Why read her mind? Why had he reacted the way he had at her memory of him?

One thing was for sure, she would get down to the bottom of it.


	3. Malfoy Manor

_A/N: So sorry this one has taken so long! Thank you for all of your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will have the next one up very soon following this one! There is much more coming and developing! Thank you again!_

**Chapter 3- Malfoy Manor**

Hermione found herself pacing in her office the next Friday night. It had been a week since her last meeting with Snape and she was honestly still reeling from the encounter. Their meal times passed in mostly silence and she found herself quickly missing his conversations. Neville was a wonderful friend, but Hermione could only listen to so much herbology talk. She was stumped. Had he been offended at what he saw in her mind? Had she triggered some of his memories?

Why had he even reached out in the first place?

That was the golden question.

She was sure that she had hid her awareness to his gentle probing. The man no doubt thought she had not noticed, and she would keep it that way. At least until she figured out everything else that was going on. She would keep her mind open and eager and just hope he attempted such a thing again, with hopefully more answers.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Hermione pushed the thoughts of the surly man to the back of her head. Ginny and Harry had invited her out to the Three Broomsticks tonight and she had extended the invitation to Neville. Ginny had invited Luna and had mentioned that Neville had always liked the otherworldly woman and insisted that he come along. Smiling at the thought, Hermione quickly blew the lanterns out her in office and quickly made her way off the grounds of the school.

With a loud _pop_ she emerged in front of the pub and welcomed the warm atmosphere of the building. Laughing and chatter floated across her ears as she scanned the crowed for her friends.

"Hermione!" Ginny's pale hand waved from a corner.

Smiling at the woman she quickly made her way to the table they had secured. "Hey guys!"

"Hello Hermione, it is pleasant to see you." Luna's soft voice caught her attention.

"Luna! How wonderful to see you! How have you been?" Hermione hugged the woman tightly.

"I have been very busy honestly; did you know the Gnomes are in the middle of a revolt right now? It is dreadful." Luna answered while returning the hug.

"I had forgotten you are at the Ministry. Magical Creatures department?" Hermione questioned.

A small nod came from the pale haired woman. "I love it very much."

"Oh! I see Neville" Ginny stood from the table and waved frantically.

Hermione chuckled to herself as he approached red faced and nervous. "Hello everyone"

"I am going to get a drink, would anyone like anything while I am up there?" Hermione asked politely.

"No thanks. Harry is up there now getting a round for us." Ginny said, glancing around trying to find the man.

Nodding, Hermione made her way to the bar squeezing past groups of people. "What can I get you?" An older looking woman looked at her expectantly.

"Ill take a glass of wine. Whatever you have on hand is fine."

A glass of red liquid was pushed in front of her after a moment of waiting and she took it quickly, leaving behind a few coins on the counter. Taking a sip of the liquid she turned quickly, glass tipped as she did so. The wine rolled over her tongue and she swished it in her mouth momentarily before swallowing a grimace. Her wine was much better than this.

"Hey Hermione!" A hand clapped on her shoulder and she turned.

"Harry!" She hugged the man tightly.

Conversations and laughter carried her though the night as the five chatted and told stories of an older time. Hermione found herself telling her own stories of their mischief and detentions. She had laughed so hard she cried at some of the stories. She wished this was how she always felt. Happy. Carefree. Safe_._

_Safe._

The word seemed foreign to her now. They had never been truly safe in school, they had been blissfully unaware of how close they danced with death. This period of time in her life was the first time was truly safe, and she was unsure how to handle the notion. She was prepared to fight for her life at any moment. Old habits die hard.

Tipping the rest of her second glass of wine into her mouth she stood announcing her intent to get one more glass. Luna and Neville had announced their departure many minutes ago, leaving her with Ginny and Harry. She loved spending time with her friends but often now she felt like a very awkward third wheel. She bypassed the bar and found her way to the loo to relieve herself and freshen up a little bit. She looked at herself in the small mirror, turning from side to side. She wiped a small smudge of mascara from her eyes and brushed a few strays of hair out of her face before she finished up.

"Well, look who it is. Granger." A voice caught her off guard as she made her way out of the hallway the loo was located in.

Her eyes narrowed a fraction and a frown crossed her plump lips. Sitting in a darker corner of the pub was Draco Malfoy. Across from him was none other than the surly potion master she had been thinking about. His dark eyes glanced her over and he nodded his acknowledgment to her.

"Hello Malfoy." Her response was clipped and tight. "Professor Snape."

To be truthful she was not sure how she felt about the young Malfoy. One small part of her screamed in anger at him, begging to hex him and inflict the pain he had witnessed her endure at his mansion. The rational kind side of her whispered that he had a part to play in the war and was only trying to survive like she was. He just happened to be caught on the wrong side of the war. He had lost both of his parents to Azkaban following the fall of Voldemort. She knew what that was like and a pang of sympathy found its way to her heart.

"Would you care to join us? I heard you have accepted a position at Hogwarts." His tone was lighter than she had ever heard it, almost friendly.

"Actually, I am just off to get a drink. My friends are over there." She pointed lightly to the corner her friends chatted loudly in.

Draco pushed a glass of wine forward "Surely they won't miss you for just a few moments."

Hermione regarded the situation with caution. On one hand she wanted to run. Run from Draco. Run from the quiet Snape who had not taken his eyes off of her since she had been stopped. Run back to the safety of her friends. On the other, her mind whispered for her to sit and hear what he had to say. It also whispered to her that she might find answers to the puzzle that is Snape, that she was desperately trying to figure out.

Sighing, she pulled the empty chair out and sat down.

Had curiosity ever really killed the cat?

* * *

Severus had seen her the moment she walked in to the pub. Long brown chocolate curls bobbing and weaving through the crowd. Her melodic laugh that still rang in his head from their last encounter floated across the loud pub and he caught wisps of it every now and then. He had begrudgingly agreed to meet his Godson here to 'catch up'. Whatever that meant. Severus was not one to change and there was nothing to catch up on. Except the few encounters with the witch across the room. He would die by torture before he even breathed a word of that to anyone. He had been limiting his interactions with the witch, trying to dispel the feelings that had wracked his brain recently. Seeing her in the pub stirred deep irritation and he cursed whatever god that was listening. Could he not get a moment of peace?

It had been a shock when Draco had stopped her and beckoned her to sit with them. He suddenly felt uncomfortable and swished his newly filled glass of whiskey. The witch glanced at her offered glass of wine cautiously.

"I am not going to poison you." Draco bit out harshly.

Her lips pursed in irritation and she glared at the silver haired man. "Well forgive me for being suspicious."

"Look. I am just being friendly Granger. Making amends. It's what normal people do." She followed his eyes down to her left forearm where they lingered for a moment.

Anxiety swirled inside of her and she left her cheeks increase in warmth. She ripped her arm from the table quickly and crossed it with her other.

Severus regarded the situation with veiled curiosity. The air was tense for moments and no one said anything. Something had happened between the two he was sure, but what exactly he was unsure. Whatever was silently implied in Draco's words had obviously upset the witch very much.

Keeping her left arm tucked in her lap, Hermione picked her drink up and swirled it thoughtfully. "I am sorry. How have you been?"

"I have been fine. Traveling much."

Silence passed over the table one again.

Honey eyes glanced to the silent man next to her. "How was your week sir?"

Severus caught her gaze and took his time scanning her flushed face once more. There was something new he noticed each time he looked closely. Her eyes gazed upon him and he noted they looked more relaxed. He had pushed his luck last time and he was positive that if he tried to enter her mind again, she would notice.

"Long as usual, Miss Granger. And yours?" His tone was bored, but he was anything but.

He had heard her begin to reply as his mind reached out once more, more gently than he thought he was capable of. He skimmed on the very outskirts of her mind carefully, never pressuring too hard or too long in any spot. Sparks of feelings flowed their way into his brain and he calculated them carefully. Anxiety, uneasiness, anger and finally curiosity identified themselves in her brain as he probed gently.

**SLAM**

Hermione jumped from her seat and turned to the source of the loud noise. In an instant her wards were upon him quicker than he could have ever imagined. He was shoved from her mind in a split second, and shock over came him. He had not sensed any wards or protection in her mind and she certainly did not have any in place. The brief look at her wards had provided enough information that was an extremely skilled Occlumens. He cursed his carelessness. He had been foolish to believe the woman did not have any protection.

The door to the pub opened and slammed loudly and Hermione could feel dread bubble up in her chest. Standing in the doorway was a very drunk, very loud Ronald Weasley. Swallowing the anger and dread in her throat she quickly grabbed the glass of wine.

"That is my queue to get the hell out of here." The witch gulped the glass down in one swift motion. "Thank you for the drink and the conversation." She smiled uneasily at the men.

"Just hex the shit out of him Granger. You were the best dueler in the school, I doubt Weasley would give you any trouble." Draco offered casually.

"_SHE_ is here?" His slurred yells carried across the pub.

He was upon her faster than she anticipated. His hand clamped around her arm and he yanked her harshly. "Look what the fuck we have here." Ron's breath smelled of liquor and something disgusting she could not place.

Severus rose from the table quickly, wand drawn and pointed. "Mr. Weasley, I suggest you unhand Miss Granger immediately."

Hermione's hand rose and she held it in Severus's direction. It was a clear message for him to back down and lower his wand.

"Ronald, let go of me." Her voice was steel.

"Ah, there's that tone you always use. You think you're so much better than everyone else. Well, my eyes have been opened. You really are nothing but a worthless mud-"

His back scratched against the wall painfully as she gripped the front of his shirt, wand pressing deep into the side of his neck.

"Hermione!" Ginny gasped in horror as she ran with Harry close behind her.

"What did you just say?" Her voice was something that could not be described. Rage filled and deadly calm.

Ron gurgled a response and she pressed her wand tighter into his neck.

"If anyone is _worthless_ Ron, it is you. You are a mess. A disgrace. Shameful." She yanked her wand from his neck and turned to leave.

"We should have left you at that fucking manor to die!"

* * *

The door to her office slammed with such a force the bookshelf let loose the papers that were stacked haphazardly on its shelfs. Her mind swam with anger and the alcohol she had ingested and she quickly found herself making her way to her quarters and into the comfy confines of her plush bed. She stared at the ceiling hatefully, rage burning in her veins.

How dare he even utter _that _word? The Weasley's were pureblood sure, but they were never prejudice. At one time in her life, Ron would have jumped to her rescue when that word was uttered. He had defended her and reassured her that her blood meant nothing and that she was a gifted witch. What had happened? How did he fall so far to call her that? Their relationship had failed in bright fire in public and he had never forgiven her for not loving him she assumed. But she never would have thought he would act the way he had tonight. She was glaringly aware of how Ron dealt with anger and sadness; however, she never anticipated the hate that spewed from his mouth.

A single tear fell from her eye, sliding down her face and into her hairline.

Did he really wish she would have died at the manor? She shuttered at the thought.

With a flick of her wand a full glass of her wine made its way to her hand and she drank half of the glass's contents quickly. She laid there a while longer until a familiar knock on her office door pulled her out of her own thoughts. Absently she waved her hand, not bothering to get up, and heard her office door swing open.

"Miss Granger?" Severus stepped over the threshold into her office.

"I am in here." She briefly wondered why he had come, surprised he would involve himself in a situation that was very emotional.

Severus stepped through the open door of her quarters and observed the witch in the large bed. She turned her head and locked eyes with him. "How can I help you professor?"

He frowned. Why had he come here in the first place? What was he supposed to say? He surveyed her quarters and found it exactly as he expected. Full of books and red and gold. Under any other circumstance he would have rolled his eyes in irritation. It felt very intimate to be here, he realized. This was where she slept and relaxed. "Do you require any assistance?" He inwardly cringed at his choice of words.

Hermione allowed a soft smile to cross her lips. She understood what he was asking. _Are you ok? Can I help?_ She wasn't even sure if he understood exactly what he was asking, but for a moment she allowed herself to believe that he cared.

"Do you think he meant what he said?" Her question had caught him off guard slightly.

"I do not have good judgement on that, however, if I remember correctly Mr. Weasley has always had outbursts."

She turned his response in her head for a moment. "You are correct. I would have never dreamed that he would call me a mudblood. He was not raised that way."

Severus bristled slightly "That is not a word that should ever be used."

Hermione glanced at him for a moment. "It is something that does not bother me anymore. I have been called it more times than I can remember."

"That does not change anything. It should never be uttered."

"Do you know of the events of Malfoy Manor?" She asked after a brief pause.

"I cannot say that I do."

Hermione nodded and sat up from her bed. "That makes sense. I do not recall seeing you there and by the time you would have heard about it…." She trailed off.

"I was dying in that damn shack." He finished the sentence for her.

Hermione nodded. "Do you want to see?"

"Yes." He answered with no hesitation.

She stood from her bed and made her way to the pensieve that was slowly rising from the ground in her office. Glancing behind her she watched as her followed her out. "It is not a fun memory" she warned.

"Why show me?" He stood before her in front of the pensive as she slowly poured the inky memory from the vial.

"Because, you are the only person who could possibly begin to understand." She answered simply.

Together, they dipped their heads into the murky memories that floated in the pensieve.

Severus glanced around the memory, surrounded in a large forest with pine straws crunching under his feet. He found Hermione standing next to him looking around with a frown on her face. "I have not visited this memory in a very long time."

Loud footsteps and a scream echoed the forest followed by the tell-tale sound of spells exploding around them began abruptly. Hermione watched the memory of herself run furiously for her life, casting spells over her shoulder. Tree's exploding around them in a fury.

"We were ambushed. They found us just as we apparated. We were so stupid to think we were not followed." Hermione explained to Snape who nodded in agreement.

Hermione watched as she turned and quickly lashed Harry with a stinging spell to swell his face. "It was the only thing I thought to do. I thought if they didn't recognize him, we would be let go." Hermione answered his unspoken question

The memory turned murky and foggy as the pair found themselves in the middle of Malfoy manor. Draco stood in front of a swollen faced Potter, sweating and looking nervously at his surroundings.

"_Well Draco? Is it? Is it Harry Potter?" _

"_I can't—I can't be sure." _

Hermione glared at the memory of Draco "He knew it was us. We all lied about our names to try to escape unscathed. Malfoy knew who we were, despite the stinging spell."

"Yet he did not give you away." Severus circled the memory slowly.

Bellatrix turned from Harry and stopped suddenly_. "What is that? Where did you get that?"_ She sneered at one of the Snatchers.

"That is the sword of Gryffindor." Severus commented, looking at the sword closely.

"The real one." Hermione clarified.

"_I found it in her bag, reckoned I'd keep it."_ The man gestured toward Hermione.

Severus frowned. Having the attention of Bellatrix was something no one would ever wish for. She was only second in torture to the Dark Lord himself. He had seen many a muggle tortured and eventually die at her hand.

"_Put the boys in the cellar! I think we should have a conversation with this one! Girl to girl." _Bellatrix sneered.

Hermione frowned as she watched her younger self watch as Harry and Ron were forced down the stairs into the cellar. She remembered the feeling watching them leave her. Hopelessness. She knew in that moment she would die.

Her memories face was pale and scared with tears lining her eyes. Severus watched the scene with a grim face. This was quickly becoming too much to watch and he found himself increasingly uncomfortable.

"_What did you take from my vault girl?" _Bellatrix's knife cut into her collar bone.

"_I didn't take anything!"_ Her memory replied frantically.

"You were lying." Severus commented.

"I was. We had taken the chalice of Hufflepuff from her vault." Hermione replied.

"_Crucio!" _

The scream that followed echoed so loud the foundation of the memory shook. It was shrill and full of agony. He had heard many screams of agony but hers caused him great discomfort. A type of discomfort that haunted him and made him desperate for it to stop. He watched as her body stiffened under the spell and her face contort in agony as she fell to the ground. A deep frown etched its way on to his face. The agony felt by the curse was unrivaled by any pain he had ever felt. It felt searing and endless. It was a pain that one could never prepare for, no matter how many times it was experienced.

"_Tell me! What did you take!" _

Another Crucio and another earth-shattering scream was ripped from her. Severus watched as fresh tears and agony crossed the woman's face as she withered on the floor. Another followed. And another. And another. Minutes of agony passed for Hermione. Severus turned his head from this scene.

"I was sure I was going to die. I even begged for it silently." Hermione whispered as she kneeled by the vision of herself. "I wish I could go back in time and tell myself it would all be okay….That all of sacrifices would be worth it."

"_Tell me! You took something, you stupid mudblood. TELL ME." _Bellatrix's knife carved and flayed into her forearm leaving behind

This is what Draco had referenced earlier that night. He found himself become exceedingly angry. This was never meant to happen to someone like her. She was smart, brilliant, caring, everything a good witch and person was supposed to be. She was never supposed to feel the agony of torture.

The memory faded before him and he felt himself pull out of the pencieve.

"Dobby rescued us after that. He died for us." Her voice shook him from his thoughts.

He was not sure what to say to the woman now. What could he say? He had just witnessed what he assumed was the most painful memory of the witch sitting in front of him. Isn't that what he wanted? To quell his curiosity? No. He realized he wanted any other memory besides that one. Never that one.

"You are correct. I do understand." He simply stated as he sat heavily in an armchair in front of her desk.

Hermione walked over to the small stand with various bottles on it. "Care for a drink?"

"Yes." His voice was rougher than usual.

Hermione generously filled their glasses and took a seat on the lip of her desk and in front of the man. After handing him his glass, she took a large gulp of hers. "I have a bottle of wine for you. I set it aside since you seem to like it."

Severus took a long swig of the liquid, relishing the warming feeling that soon spread through his body. "Your brewing station is more than lackluster."

A huff escaped her lips "I don't see you offering your lab up for my use."

"I am." He looked from his glass and into her golden eyes.

A look of mild shock crossed her face for a moment "I was honestly just kidding; I don't want to burden you"

"I have a private lab. It is no burden." His voice left no room for discussion.

"Thank you very much, really. For everything." He found himself gazing into her eyes, something that was becoming too common to be normal. Her eyes swam with emotion and the effects of the euphoria from the wine. Her plump cheeks tinted with pink and freckles were pulled up high on her cheekbones and her lips were outlined in a genuine smile. Had anyone every looked at him like that? He did not remember. But it was a look he found himself enjoying.

"Of course."


End file.
